Bipod
bipod]] The is an attachment for all Machine Guns in Call of Duty: World at War and increases the weapon's accuracy if the player mounts the gun on a solid surface. In single player, the bipod is only found on the M1919, MG42, FG42, the Type 99 and the BAR, although on this weapon it cannot be used. The player can zoom in while mounted by aiming down sights in single player. The bipod is available on completing the first Marksman challenge (Marksman I) for all MGs. It is more effective for MGs that can hold more ammo, as weapons such as the BAR, Type 99, and FG42 contain too little ammo and/or fire too fast with too little ammo to effectively use the bipod for prolonged periods of time. To mount a machine gun, (if a bipod is attached, that is), go up to any leveled surface e. g., a windowsill or sandbags, and a message saying "press and hold use to mount weapon''. The bipod can only be used when the message shows up, and it can no longer be used while prone.'' Using the bipod on some machine guns like DP-28, Type 99, or BAR, decreases the machine-guns' iron sight zoom. MG42 and Browning are apparently not affected by this. The reticule will change into a large white cross when mounted, which will even appear in Hardcore. Recoil and idle sway are completely removed when the bipod is mounted, but there is also somewhat limited horizontal turning range. The player will also fire 2 or 3 more bullets than normal, thus, if the player is in a bipod position with the M1919 and the trigger is pulled quickly, which would normally result in one shot being fired, about 2 "bars" from the ammo counter will be lost but at least 3-4 bullets will be fired. Basically, mounting the bipod increases magazine capacity. The bipod is often used to create a distraction or provide extremely effective covering fire. It is also noticeable that there are no "permanent" mounted machine guns in Call of Duty: World at War online play. These were removed in favor of the much more mobile bipods. Note, the bipod does not increase accuracy unless deployed. File:Bipod BAR.png|BAR bipod File:Bipod DP28.png|DP-28 bipod File:Bipod MG42.png|MG42 bipod File:Bipod Type99.png|Type 99 bipod Multiplayer Tactics Common tactics are to wait for an enemy to approach, and then immediately fire at the enemy, give long range suppression on enemies, or mount the bipod in a narrow choke point, such as the small meat delicatessen on Upheaval in which a Wehrmacht player at the starting spawn will be able to mount their MG on the low wall overlooking the inside of the store. Although most players do not do this, multiple players can get into one area with a height advantage (i.e.: the dojo tower on castle) and mount their machine gun there to make an MG nest. Nazi Zombies The bipod is present on all of the machine guns in both Nacht Der Untoten and Verrückt. However, there is only one place where it is possible to mount a bipod. There is one mountable surface in Verrückt, near the "whispering morgue," where the BAR is bought off the wall, however, this position is practically useless. The bipod was removed in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, apart from on the BAR and the FG42, where it is still visible on the weapon. In Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt, there is overwhelming evidence that there was once the option to mount the player's machine guns in various places, such as the sandbags upstairs on Nacht der Untoten or the balconies of Verruckt, but was scrapped by the developers. This is further supported by the mounted guns found under the map in Verruckt via noclip, the bipods physically present on the weapons, the weapons names (i.e. Deployable BAR as opposed to just BAR), and in the Verruckt trailer, a Marine is seen using a Browning M1919 mounted in a window. Glitches * There used to be a glitch in the beta and final game that allowed for infinite ammo while mounted, but it was removed. Upon removal this created a new glitch where mounting a machine gun while prone could create "clones" of the weapon. This could be used to get underneath maps, and end games so this ability was quickly removed. * The "kill-confirmation" image of the player's weapon on the left hand side of the screen will appear thinner when the MG42 is mounted. Same happens to weapon icon at dismount hint. * There is a newly found glitch that allows a player to levitate in the air. This glitch appears in various places in a few levels (ex. Courtyard, Dome, and Hangar) * Bipods were formerly mountable while prone, but are currently unavailable to mount while prone in multiplayer due to glitching. * When the Double Tap perk is used, the perk's effect is negated when shooting while mounted on the bipod (Confirmed on the DP-28 only). *On the PC version if the unlimited ammo cheat is used, and the player mounts a machine gun, ammo will be lost when the weapon is fired. *Sometimes if the player is killed while using a mounted weapon in multiplayer, it is possible to see the mounted weapon floating, as if it was being used, instead of hanging against the surface it was mounted on or on the ground. (Confirmed on the Wii) *If the bipod is mounted in Nacht der Untoten, the game ends automatically. *Sometimes on Wii when a bipod is deployed the player becomes immune to dog attacks. *When firing any weapon mounted on the bipod, the firing may lag. It may show the bullets being fired, but the sound will come about 2 to 3 seconds later. Trivia * When viewed from 3rd person all bipods appear to be in the extended position even when the gun is not mounted. This contradicts the fact that the player retracts the bipod when dismounting the weapon, or that the player starts out with the bipod already retracted. * When mounting a machine gun, with the exception of the FG42, its rate of fire increases. * The DP-28's rate of fire is also affected when Double Tap is already in use. When mounted, the effect of the perk is negated. *When the DP-28 is mounted, the third person firing noise is different, and sounds similar to the B.A.R. * If the player mounts a machine gun in Campaign, it will show an overheat/cool down indicator like a permanent mounted machine gun, but it still uses ammo. * It is possible to mount the bipod in Nazi Zombies through a glitch. In Verruckt, go up to the balcony and have another player crouch facing the courtyard. Go up to them and stand with a deployable machine gun and the mount machine gun sign should be visible. * In the Verruckt trailer, a marine is using a Browning while deployed in a window, with Double Tap. * Though it shows someone using a weapon with a bipod in one of the Nazi Zombies trailers, the players still cannot deploy them in gameplay. * In the PC version, the console command "prone_bipod_enable 1" allows the players on the server to mount their MGs on the ground again. * If the player shoots one bullet while the gun is mounted, it will look and sound like the player shot three bullets. * In Outskirts on top on one of the buildings commonly used by snipers, the player can mount while being prone on one of the holes in the wall. * The Bipod returns in the revised edition of Verruckt, available in the Hardened and Prestige Editions. It can only be found on the "BAR + Bipod," which can be found in the small room adjacent to the 'American side' spawn room. It is not usable, although some players claim it reduces recoil slightly. * In Call of Duty 2 there is a non-usable bipod for the BAR. Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer